


Always Finding Their Way Back

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Facing the Fear of Forever [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Bonded Rings, Cuddling, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus invents new magic, Magnus solves a problem, Mentions of Nightmares, We Always Find Our Way Back to Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus knows what to get Alec for his birthday, he does!The problem is...he just...has to invent it...first.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Facing the Fear of Forever [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727038
Comments: 34
Kudos: 377





	Always Finding Their Way Back

**Author's Note:**

> So this was one of those installments that I've planned for FOREVER because I really wanted to address Alec's subconscious fears, not just his top of mind fears. This is 90% fluff and then Magnus drops the big bomb that is his birthday present. 
> 
> ...can't believe there are only two installments after this and then it's done. Holy cow.
> 
> Also, this is at 5.5 months - so two weeks after the last installment!! (I keep forgetting things in my author's notes, dang.)

Magnus paced across the loft, chewing impatiently on his lip as he stopped in front of Catarina, opened his mouth, and then snapped it shut, pushing his fingers through his hair. "I have less than a week, Catarina. Less than a week and I still have no idea what the hell to do!" 

Catarina stared at him. "He's going to love whatever you give him, Magnus." 

"That's not what I want to give him," Magnus growled in frustration. "I want to..." he frowned at her. "I want to give him something that takes away some of the fear, some of the..." he lifted his hands and made an angry noise. "I want to help him!" 

"Every day you stay is helping him, Magnus," Catarina said. "But you don't erase decades of trauma in the space of a few months, no matter how hard and desperately you love someone." 

Magnus sank down on one of his chairs and sighed, hanging his head, his shoulders slumped. "I know," he managed, his voice low. "I _know,_ Catarina, I swear that I do know that. But I just want to find a way to ease his pain a little bit more." 

Catarina smiled faintly at him. "What's his greatest fear, Magnus?" 

"That I'll leave again," Magnus stated immediately, lifting his eyes to her. "But the only way I can prove that is by not leaving, and I can't give that to him as a birthday present!" 

"Magnus," Catarina said, watching him stand and begin pacing again, moving in frantic circles around the main room of the loft. "It's _Alec._ He wants you. He doesn't need any sort of fancy gift. You could probably star in a play with the kids for his birthday and he would think it is the best present in the entire world." 

Magnus growled in frustration and paced across the room again. "He doesn't want anything, and he's already yelled at me for spoiling the kids rotten-"

"So have I." 

"-but what am I supposed to give him to convince him that I am never going to leave him again and I want to spend this birthday and every birthday he ever has with him?" Magnus snapped, sighing as he stopped in front of her. "Catarina, please. Tell me what to do." 

"Magnus," Catarina started, smiling at him. "Listen to me. You have to listen for a second." 

Magnus huffed and stared at her, frowning. "What?" 

"You can't heal a wound like this with a present. You have to stop trying. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to Alec," she said, her voice firm. "You need to remember that this is about taking a step forward. A step in the right direction, together." 

Magnus sighed. "I know you're right." 

Catarina smiled. "It's a hard thing to admit. Now, instead of the grandest gesture you can imagine. Think much smaller. Like the door slamming. What is another way you could convince him that you are never going to leave?" 

Magnus huffed and stared at her, but bit down on his lip, thinking about it. "A way for him to always find me?" he tossed out, thinking it through. "But something like that doesn't exist. Beyond tracking, of course, but there are ways to block..." 

Magnus _paused._

Catarina raised her eyebrow as Magnus froze and his eyes suddenly went distant and far away. 

_"Huh,"_ Magnus said, his voice soft as he stood up. He looked down at his ring and pressed his fingers to it. He lifted it off his finger and looked at it, studying the ring itself. "Huh," he repeated. "That might work," he muttered to himself. 

"Magnus?" Catarina called, watching as her friend walked past her and into his apothecary. "What are you-" 

"Catarina, do you know where I kept that book of Andemic rituals? I need to use one of the blood binding ones!" Magnus called, quickly gathering ingredients and placing them on the desk as he muttered to himself. 

Catarina blinked in surprise and moved to the doorway of his apothecary, watching as Magnus began to toss ingredients into a cauldron. "What are you making?" 

Magnus frowned and snapped his fingers, the flame flickering to life under the cauldron. "I'm not entirely sure yet. I have to figure it out," he admitted, adding a few pieces of wyrmwood. He sniffed at the potion and looked down at the ring. "Need a binding ingredient," he muttered before he looked up at Catarina. "Book?" he asked hopefully. 

"I have it at my house," Catarina said, staring at him. "Madzie needed it. I'll bring it back to you." 

"Yes, thank you. It's going to take time to get the solution right anyways," Magnus said, snapping a pen and a notebook to life before beginning to scribble. "Ritual and potion," he muttered to himself. "Activated with magic, will it need to be a small flare, directly tied to, beating heart? Yes, that's good..." 

Catarina watched her friend for a few minutes more until it was clear that Magnus had worked himself up and into a full research episode. "Magnus, would you like me to set an alarm and a reminder for Alec's birthday?" When she received no answer, she moved to Magnus' phone and took it, setting an alarm for a week later. "Done. You're welcome. You can thank me when you don't forget his birthday." 

"Need to contact Arsinal, find out if he has access to that rare strain of..." 

Catarina let Magnus trail off, rapidly taking notes and shook her head. She'd need to tell Alec that Magnus was neck-deep in research mode and if he was a bit more scatterbrained than normal, it'd be okay. She hummed and looked back at the room. Unlike with the portal though, this time she had no idea what it was that he was working on. 

~!~ 

Three days in, Magnus resisted the urge to growl as he sat in his second office. He was still airing out the smoke from the loft, and the scent seemed to be there to stay for the moment, no matter how many times he opened the windows and attempted to remove the scent. He rubbed at his face impatiently and sighed, listening to the sound of the kids outside with Alec and smiled faintly. 

"You're a sight for sore eyes." 

Magnus looked up and saw Alec, and it was only a minute later before all of the kids were thundering back into the house, racing towards their rooms, shouts for the shower as they all hurried past his office. He smiled and stood up, putting down his pen and the ingredients he had been listing out for the fiftieth time or so. "As are you, my darling," he admitted, reaching out for Alec, glad when his husband stepped in close. 

"You okay?" Alec asked, wrapping Magnus up in a hug. When Magnus melted against him, he couldn't help smiling. "Catarina mentioned you were in the middle of one of your research episodes." 

"Inventing new magic is exhausting," Magnus said, yawning as he nuzzled into Alec's chest. "I love doing it, and would even go as far as to say that I am good at it. But that doesn't mean, when my potion blows up in my face for the third time in three hours, and leaves my loft smelling like burnt cherries, that I cannot get frustrated." 

Alec grinned and pressed a kiss to Magnus' temple. "Guess you'll just have to stay in my room with me again." 

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec's heart. "Absolute torture, Alexander." He tilted his face up and hummed into the kiss that he received shortly after. "But I am long overdue for a break. Could I persuade you to leave the urchins to fend for themselves for dinner?" 

Alec glanced upstairs at the rooms and then back down to Magnus. "Elle and Dom-" 

"There are frozen meals for them the others can heat up," Magnus coaxed, giving Alec's arm a tug. "Come on. They can survive without us immediately present for a few hours, and if anything catastrophic breaks, we're just taking a nap." 

"Pulling me away for a nap and I'm not even getting anything out of it?" Alec gave Magnus a pretend pout and pulled him in close. "I suppose I can allow that." 

Magnus hummed happily when Alec led the way to his bedroom and pressed him against the bed the second he was there. With a snap from Alec, he was wearing his comfiest pajamas and he groaned, turning his face into the mound of pillows. "Get over here and cuddle me," he ordered, grumpy, staring at Alec. "I want my human cuddle monster." 

Alec smiled and climbed into bed after Magnus, spooning him from behind, and nuzzling into his neck. "Cuddle monster, huh?" He wrapped an arm around Magnus. "You complaining?" 

"Absolutely not," Magnus said, grinning. "Best monster, favorite one," he added, wrapping his arm around Alec's that was on his waist. "You are not allowed to go anywhere.  _ Ever. _ We've firmly established this." 

"No complaints from me," Alec said, humming happily as Magnus started to play with his wedding ring. He smiled faintly and cuddled in close. "You're doing okay, though?" 

The thread of fear in Alec's voice would someday not drive him to want to hurt something (usually himself) in self-hatred. Magnus took a deep breath and pressed a kiss to Alec's palm. "I have no idea what to get you for your birthday," he admitted softly. "What I want to try to give you might not be ready in time, but I still want to get you something." 

Alec pressed a kiss to the back of Magnus' neck. "You don't have to get me anything." 

"I know that," Magnus said, kissing Alec's hand again. "I do know that, Alexander. But I _want_ to. I want to give you something that will make you light up every single time you see it." 

Alec hummed and considered that. "That's fair. Why don't you just tie a bow around your waist and..." he trailed off meaningfully. 

Magnus twisted in Alec's arms and grinned at the mischievous look he could see his husband giving him. "I already planned on giving you something of that nature, Alexander. But the question I'm asking now, is what do you want? A gift for your body and a gift for your heart." 

"I just want you there," Alec whispered, kissing Magnus' jaw and nuzzling into him. "I want you there, to celebrate my birthday with me. I want all of my birthdays with you, Magnus. That's all I want." 

Magnus hummed and nodded, tightening his arm around Alec. "I can do that," he promised. He had tried to figure out another way to give his gift to Alec, but he would simply have to figure things out and how to make it work. "I'll do that for as long as you'll have me, Alexander, and since you've made clear that's forever, I fear you are in for a truly lengthy lifetime of getting old jokes." 

When Alec started to snicker into his neck, Magnus counted that as a win and leaned into him, relaxing. It wasn't perfect, but it was good enough for now. He took a deep breath, running the calculation over in his mind again. He was so close to figuring it out. Just a little bit more. 

"I can live with that," Alec mentioned, his voice slurring. "Now sleep. Or I'll have to blow you and honestly, I don't want one of the kids walking in on that." 

Magnus smiled and let himself doze off in the cocoon of Alec's arms, relaxing back into them.

~!~ 

The whimper into the back of his neck woke him in a second. Magnus felt Alec curl up, even though they were still curled together, and another small whine escaped his husband. 

"Magnus, please..." Alec whispered. "Please, _no,_ don't..." 

Magnus fought down the urge to shake Alec awake and instead shifted in his arms, slowly and carefully, reaching up to comb his fingers through Alec's hair. "Alec," he whispered. "I'm right here, Alec." 

"Don't go, please don't go. I, I promise I won't..." 

The way Alec's voice caught broke his heart and Magnus pressed closer to him, kissing Alec's cheek gently, brushing away the tear tracks. "Alexander, darling, I'm here, wake up, please." 

"Magnus, please, don't go," Alec begged, the tears falling faster. 

_"Alec,"_ Magnus called, his voice gaining in a little volume. "Alexander, you need to wake up." He let Alec hold him even tighter and wrapped his arm around Alec's waist, rubbing at his back gently. "Alec, come on, darling." 

Alec jolted into awareness, blinking the tears from his vision, especially when he realized Magnus was still in bed with him. He sat up in frustration with a curse. "Fuck, I'm sorry," he managed. 

"Alexander," Magnus reached out and tugged Alec to lay next to him on the bed again. "Alec, look at me?" he waited until the bright blue of Alec's warlock mark, fresh with tears, met his and smiled. "There you are, darling." 

Alec bit down on his lip, leaning in to press his face against Magnus' neck, crawling into his arms, reassuring himself that Magnus hadn't left, that he was right here, just like he'd promised. "Sorry," he whispered. 

"You don't have to apologize for your nightmares," Magnus said, rubbing his back slowly. "Especially not the ones I caused." 

Alec flinched and bit down on his lip. "Magnus..." 

"Shhh," Magnus coaxed, kissing the top of Alec's forehead. "Just a statement of fact, darling. Now, hold onto me as tightly as you want and I'll be here." 

"Okay," Alec whispered, digging his fingers into Magnus' back. "I love you." 

"I love you too," Magnus said, pressing another kiss to Alec's hair. "My darling Alexander, I love you more than words could ever express." It took a few minutes of slow coaxing and gentle words before Alec was sleeping again. Once he was asleep, Magnus closed his eyes and began to think, using his magic to help him focus. Catarina might not think that there was a way to help these nightmares, but if he could get the spell right, there would be. 

~!~ 

On the day of his birthday, Alec woke up to a letter on the pillow next to him and huffed. So much for getting to wake up exactly as he wanted to. He slid off the red ribbon and smiled, fingering it for a moment before he unfurled it. 

_**Good morning and happy birthday my dearest love,** _

_**While I would have loved to stay and indulge in one of our favorite morning activities, I am afraid it will have to wait until tomorrow morning. The children have co-opted me to assist in your birthday breakfast, and since I am sure we would both enjoy something edible this morning, I have gone downstairs to do so!** _

_**Your siblings, Catarina, and Madzie will all be along for lunch, and we have the remainder of the afternoon, evening, and all of tomorrow morning to ourselves. The loft is ours for the night should you want it, and I await your presence as the flower waits for the sun each morning.** _

_**I love you, and I hope you have the happiest of birthdays.** _

_**Magnus Lightwood-Bane, Breakfast Rescuer** _

Alec laughed and slid out of bed, heading for the bathroom to brush his teeth. He couldn't be mad at missing out on time with Magnus if it was because the kids wanted to make him breakfast. He got changed into his favorite flannel pajamas and headed downstairs, grinning in delight at all of the kids shouting their happy birthdays at him, showering him in sparkles and glitter. 

But the best sight of it all was Magnus standing at the stove in one of his favorite silken robes, holding a pancake bowl, batter streaked on his cheek, his bedhead a disaster, and grinning brightly. Alec herded all of his precious kids towards the table and stepped in close, stealing a soft kiss from Magnus, letting his lips linger before he took a long moment to stare into beautiful golden eyes. 

"Stop being so mushy!" Elle shouted. "I want _pancakes!"_

Magnus laughed and kissed Alec again, soft and gentle before turning to her. "Careful, or I'll ask Alec what kind of pancakes he wants, and I'll only make his! That'll mean no chocolate chips for you!" 

Elle gasped, her eyes wide, her hands going to cover her mouth. 

Alec laughed and turned back to Magnus, raising his eyebrows. "Blueberries and bananas?" he requested. 

"Your wish is my command, my darling," Magnus said, gesturing him to the table. "I think the kids would love for you to dig into the mound of presents while I get the rest of breakfast sorted." 

"Do you need help?" Alec asked, biting his lip as he saw the bacon, as well as the fresh fruit already chopped. 

Magnus shook his head. "No, the birthday boy gets to enjoy the day. My turn to spoil you." He gave Alec a quick push with his hip towards the table, watching as the kids cheered, each of them eagerly offering a brightly wrapped gift. 

Magnus got the rest of breakfast for all of them up and running, falling into the rhythm of making pancakes and topping them with the appropriate fruit (or chocolate chips) for each of the kids before sliding the large stack of blueberry and banana pancakes in front of Alec as soon as he was done opening the presents from the kids. "All right everyone!" Magnus said, snapping his fingers to clean off the wrapping paper, leaving the presents in a stack next to Alec. "Dig in, and you all have to fend for yourselves with bacon!" he added, putting the plate full of bacon in the middle, watching all the hand sizes (including Alec's) immediately grab for some. 

Magnus grinned and stole a piece of bacon off Alec's plate, draping his arms around Alec's shoulders as he pressed in close. "Mmmm, happy birthday love," he whispered into Alec's ear. 

Alec smiled and leaned back into Magnus' arms. "It'll continue being happy unless you steal more of my bacon!" 

Magnus laughed and swiped another piece, winking at Alec's indignant look before he settled into his seat beside Alec, digging into his fruit and yogurt. "Don't give me that look," he teased, smirking. "That's all your own fault for grabbing a handful of bacon." 

Alec rolled his eyes and looked to the table. "What do we say to Magnus for making breakfast for all of us?" 

"Thank you Magnus!!" 

The chorus of all the kids was enough to make his heart squeeze uncomfortably in his chest, even as Magnus turned to Max and made sure that his very small pieces of chopped up fruit (or at least some of them) were making it into his mouth. "You're all welcome!" 

"By the looks of things, I need to take all of you outside and hose you off," Madzie said with a huff, coming into the kitchen and dining room, surveying all of the pajamas and syrup sticky faces. She grinned. "What do you guys think of a water balloon fight with Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Simon when they get here?" 

There was a chorus of cheers and a quick procession of kids to the sink to drop off their plates before there was a mad scurry of children upstairs for swimsuits and Magnus turned to look at Madzie's pleased smirk. "Oh stop that, you look insufferable. Go hose all of them down." 

Madzie blew him a kiss and snapped a gift into Alec's hands. "Happy Birthday, Alec, enjoy your afternoon of freedom!" 

"My afternoon of freedom was supposed to be my present!" Alec snapped with a huff as she headed upstairs after the younger kids, leaning back into his chair, turning to Magnus, watching as he cleaned Max off. "Did you tell her to come over early?" 

Magnus laughed and snapped Max clean a moment later, pulling him out of his high chair, settling him onto his lap before he shook his head. "Nope, that was all her. She's supposed to arrive at noon with everyone else." He looked back down to Max and blew a raspberry on his belly before kissing the top of his head between the horns that were now steadily poking out. 

Alec's breath caught as he stared at Magnus and Max. His heart tightened painfully in his chest and he swallowed, trying to breathe. The image of the two of them was something he desperately wanted. But he didn't adopt the kids that came through the home, or he'd never let any of them leave. He'd known that when he started all of this. 

"Are you going to open what Madzie got you?" Magnus asked, turning back to Alec, and the longing in his face made him blink in surprise. "If it's something embarrassing you should get it over with now." 

Alec smiled and winked at Magnus. "I already know what it is. It's going to be way more useful now than it was before though." 

Magnus blinked in surprise and looked down at the small package. "What is it?" 

Alec tore off the paper and laughed, waving the small coupon booklet at Magnus. "Days and nights off that I can cash in if I need some time to myself." He looked down at the booklet and snorted. "A much thicker one than usual too." 

Magnus grinned and winked at Alec, laughing when Alec started to blush. "I daresay we can make good use of that, Alexander." 

"Not in front of Max," Alec huffed, even as he turned into the kiss that Magnus offered him, relaxing into it. When Magnus deepened the kiss, just enough, Alec melted, leaning into him before he backed away with a groan. "No, no, not in front of Max." 

"Once Madzie is back, we can head upstairs and get ready for your siblings," Magnus promised. He teased Alec with another kiss, meeting his eyes. "Shower with me to save time?" he whispered. 

Alec grinned and rolled his eyes. "You know we've never saved time doing that. _Ever._ Not once." 

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "Really? Then why on earth do you keep taking me up on the offer?" 

"I wonder," Alec growled, reaching out to tangle his fingers into Magnus' hair, giving it an impatient tug. 

Magnus hummed happily when Alec pulled him into another kiss until Max kicked at him impatiently with a shout. "I'm sorry, my darling blueberry. We are not ignoring you, I promise. But Alexander is just so fun to fluster." 

Alec huffed and headed over to the dishes, cleaning them with a snap, glancing back at Magnus with a smile, watching him play with Max in his now-clean high-chair. "How are his horns doing?" 

"Much better now that they've finally broken the skin. The skin will still be sensitive, but as long as we keep applying the cream, he'll be perfectly fine," Magnus said, pressing a kiss to Max's forehead, making the tiny warlock giggle. "You're doing just perfect, aren't you, Max?" 

Alec finished with the dishes and cleaning the rest of the kitchen before he heard a herd of children thundering back down the stairs and towards the back yard. He caught sight of Madzie with Elle and Dominic, holding their hands before sending them outside as well. 

"You mind taking Max while we go get ready?" Alec asked, leaning down to kiss the top of Max's head. 

"Get _ready,_ right. Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Madzie asked with a snort, watching Alec flush. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Get going. I'll keep them distracted. You've got an hour or so until Mom shows up." 

Magnus waited until Madzie was out of the house and leaned in to suck a mark into Alexander's neck. "A whole hour, hmmm? What can we do with an hour?" 

"I can think of a great many things," Alec promised, standing in a rush, grabbing Magnus' hand before he hurried for the stairs. 

Magnus laughed in delight and let Alec pull him along. 

~!~ 

"You sure you don't need anything else?" Alec asked, biting down on his lip. He trusted all of the kids with his family, especially with Catarina and Madzie there, but he couldn't help worrying. 

"Alec," Jace said, smiling at him. "I'm old, not dead. I can run around with a bunch of kids for a few hours. Don't worry so much." 

Alec snorted and gave his parabatai a tight hug, squeezing him tight. "All right. We'll be back-" 

"Late tomorrow afternoon," Izzy said, crossing her arms over his chest. "No arguing, big bro. You and Magnus take the time to yourselves." Her eyes flickered over to where the warlock was standing off to the side, letting them have a moment together. She smiled and gave Alec another hug. "Seriously. Go enjoy it." 

"Right," Alec said, squeezing her tight. His eyes moved to Max and he gave his brother a tight hug. "You keep the rest of them in line, you got it?" 

"Of course," Max said. "I'm the responsible one around here!" 

Magnus couldn't stifle his laughter at that and winked at all of the Lightwoods who turned to him indignantly. "You know he's right!" 

Jace sighed dramatically. "Yes. All right," he clapped his fingers together, his eyes bright. "I heard something about a water balloon fight!" He spun and headed towards the door. **"WHO IS READY FOR WAR!"**

The echoing shout in return made Izzy turn with a sigh, along with Max. "We'd better go rescue him." 

"Have fun," Magnus called. "If you need anything-" 

"We'll deal with it," Max interrupted, giving a firm nod. "Bye you two!" 

Alec watched the rest of them traipse outside after the kids and turned back to Magnus with a faint smile. "Seems like we've been kicked very solidly out of the house." 

"It does seem we have," Magnus agreed softly, moving to Alec to kiss him softly. "Come on. I want to give you my present before I take you out for the evening." 

Alec huffed. "I told you I just needed you here." 

"So you did," Magnus said, kissing his nose. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to give you a present and take you for dinner at the top of the Eiffel Tower." 

Alec's breath caught and he stared at Magnus. "That's..." 

"Yes, that's where we're having dinner. But, presents first. Now come on," Magnus said, taking Alec's hand, forming a portal. He tugged Alec through and into the Loft, leading them both towards his apothecary. "Remember that magic I've been working on for the last few days?" 

Alec raised his eyebrows. "How could I forget? I was pretty sure that notebook and pen were permanently glued to your hands for a little while there." 

Magnus gave Alec a sheepish grin. "That happens." He stood up and gestured to the quietly bubbling potion on the table. "But, it's ready. It's something for you. I kinda..." He rubbed the back of his head. "I had to invent a new version of tracking in order to make it work, and it's tied into warlock tracking because that's the easiest for you and I now." 

Alec blinked and stared at Magnus. "You had to invent a new version of tracking?" 

Magnus nodded and took a deep breath, putting his back to the desk, turning to face Alec properly. "Yes, I did. Because I want to give you something that can't be given, and this was the only way I could think to do that." 

"What..." Alec frowned. "What does that mean?" 

"That means," Magnus said, smiling up at Alec, reaching out to take his hands. "I'm going to give you something that hopefully proves to you that I'm never going to run where you can't find me again." 

Alec sucked in a hard breath. "Magnus, you don't..." 

"Hold on," Magnus said, stepping in closer to Alec. "Let me finish." He kissed Alec's cheek softly before he stepped back and gestured to the table. "I know you still worry about me leaving, and have nightmares about it." 

Alec swallowed and bit down on his lip, looking down. "Magnus, I know-" 

"Hey, no, no, let me finish," Magnus reiterated. "I know those will go away with time. I'm not trying to get rid of your nightmares Alec." 

Alec tilted his face to the side and frowned. "Then what are you..." 

Magnus took a deep breath and looked back at the table. "Can I borrow your ring for a few minutes?" 

Alec reached down and slid it off easily, offering it to Magnus. "Of course." He smiled faintly as Magnus kissed his hand and watched as he went to the table and Magnus dropped it into the cauldron, making him stutter step forward to stop him. 

"Don't worry, it's fine," Magnus promised him. "I made several replicas of mine to test before I ever would have touched yours." He slid his ring off and threw it into the cauldron as well. He took a deep breath and looked up at Alec. "Now I need a little bit of faith from you." 

"Which means?" Alec asked, stepping closer to the bubbling potion, looking up at Magnus, and then the knife that he picked up. 

Magnus held it up and offered it to Alec. "I need three, _exactly_ three, drops of your blood." 

Alec's eyebrows lifted into his hairline and he stared at Magnus. "Magnus, what on earth-" 

"I promise I'll explain," Magnus said, lifting a second knife before pricking his finger and dropping in three droplets of his own blood before looking to Alec pleadingly. "But I want to get this right, and it needs both of us to do it." 

Alec pricked his finger and let three droplets fall into the cauldron before he sealed the wound and put the knife down on the desk. 

"Okay," Magnus said with a nod. "Now for the tricky part." He rolled up his sleeves and closed his eyes, blue magic flaring around his hands. He formed a pentagram with his magic and laid it down on top of the potion, chanting quietly under his breath. 

Watching Magnus perform magic, especially complicated magic, was nothing that Alec would ever get tired of. It was _beautiful._ He smiled and watched Magnus work, as he wove a complicated ritual above the potion before lowering it into the liquid. The potion bubbled ominously for a few minutes before starting to settle. 

Magnus exhaled in relief. _"Phew._ The last few times even though I did it successfully, it still-" Blue smoke started to come from the cauldron and he cursed. "Dammit!" he warded himself and Alec before looking up at his husband. "Cover your eyes," he ordered. 

Alec managed to do, right as the cauldron exploded and there was suddenly blue goo all over them. At least none of it had actually gotten on him and he looked up to his husband, who snapped the wards and the mess away afterward. 

"Stupid currywort," Magnus grumbled. "Fucking stuff explodes any time you put anything iron-based into a potion with it, and blood _always_ is." 

Alec couldn't help smiling and looked down at the rings that Magnus scooped out of the mostly empty pot and cleaned off with a quick flick of his hands. "Noted," he managed. "But what were you doing?" 

Magnus offered the ring back to Alexander, sliding his back on as well. "Like I told you, inventing a new kind of tracking." 

Alec nodded and waited for him to explain. 

Magnus looked down at his ring and he could feel the small pulse of power in it that meant that he'd been successful. He licked his lips and looked up at Alec. "Try, try putting a small pulse of power into it." 

"All right," Alec offered, looking down at the ring before sending a small spark of power into it. A silver string lept to life and he stared at the way it went straight from his ring into Magnus' chest, stopping at his heart. Once he stopped feeding its power, the string disappeared and he looked up at Magnus with wide eyes. 

"There's no limit to the distance," Magnus offered, his voice quiet. "Well, at least not on this planet. There's only so much I can test in the few hours I had. But I tested more than fifteen thousand miles, and it still works," he added. "Granted the string was a bit faint, but I managed to find it with some extra power spent. But it was _there."_

"Magnus," Alec breathed, his voice hoarse. "What, what _is_ this?" 

Magnus reached out and took Alec’s hand, giving it a small squeeze. “I can’t stop the nightmares, even though I would in a heartbeat if you wanted me to.” He took another deep breath. “I know those will only fade with time. But I wanted to offer something to help. Something to remind you, when you need it most.” 

Alec blinked hard, swallowing, looking down at the ring. “So this…” 

“Any time you’re afraid that I won’t come back after I close a door behind me, or any time I’m not by your side, Alexander,” Magnus said, smiling at him. “A pulse of power into this ring will show you the path back to me. No matter where I am.” He reached up and cupped Alec’s cheek in his hand. “No matter how far apart we are, this will always, _always_ show you the way to get back to me.” 

Magnus held up his hand and showed his ring to Alec and sent a pulse of power through it, a silver thread shimmering to life that ended in Alec’s chest. “And this will always show me the path back to you so I never get so lost again,” he managed, his voice cracking, just a little. He leaned in to press his face against Alec’s neck with a small hum. “I don’t know what life has in store for us, Alexander, but I am never going to be without a way to find my way back to you again.” 

Alec sucked in a breath and wrapped both his arms desperately around Magnus, holding him tight, a sob escaping him. He held onto Magnus as tight as he could, clinging. 

“We always find our way back to each other, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, holding onto Alec as tight as he could, smiling. “Now we have a little bit of help in case we need it.” 

Alec managed to choke down a laugh against Magnus’ skin. “That sounds great,” he whispered, looking down at his ring. “I can’t believe you invented a new type of tracking magic for me.” 

Magnus pulled back and cupped Alec’s face in both his hands, pulling him in close for a kiss. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane. I would create, invite, or reinvent every type of magic that exists if you demanded it. I’m yours. And I never want you to fear that I am going to leave you again.” 

Alec huffed out a laugh against Magnus’ lips. “You know, wrapping a bow around yourself and saying you’re my present is going to feel a little...insignificant after all this.” 

Magnus met Alec’s eyes and smirked, tangling his fingers into Alec’s hair, tugging on them. “You haven’t seen what I’m wearing under this outfit yet.” 

Alec groaned. “To the bedroom?” 

“Unless you’d like to have me against the wall on the way there, darling,” Magnus teased. He laughed when Alec swept him into his arms and started striding towards the bedroom. “You’re right, we have all evening for walls.” 

Alec groaned. “Stop that.” 

Magnus’ eyes twinkled and he smirked at Alec as he was tossed on his bed. “Make. Me.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
